


Master

by Proudly_Myself



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blindfolds, Chains, M/M, Master/Slave, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudly_Myself/pseuds/Proudly_Myself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My master was the only thing I ever truly knew, that was until he entered my life.</p><p>A gift for Hope (noticemecorporal on Tumblr) for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the same time line as Shingeki no Kyojin, but before Eren is drafted into the army.

The sound of metal hitting against metal rung throughout the room, as I shifted my weight from one knee to the other trying to keep them awake. I didn’t know how long I had been sitting in the dark room, what I figured to be a dark room, it was hard to tell with a blindfold on. A shiver ran through my body, as the cool metal from the chain laid against my hot, naked, form. I gave a small tug on one of my wrists, checking to see with or not I was teetered down. As a chain gave a sharp tug back, signaling the fact it was attached to something, I let a sigh. I let my mind start to wonder, as I kneeled on the hard, cement, which I already knew was hopeless due to the fact this was my life, until I died.

I was a slave, my body used, for whatever my master pleased. It’s been that way for as long as I could remember, well besides the little my master had told me.

My master had told me how my father had come to him one day, with me in tow. My father had begged my master to take me in saying how he needed the money. My master seeing me, at the time only ten, felt pity for me, knowing other’s would do much worse to me. So he agreed.

I could no longer remember much of my life before this, because my master was now my life.

My mind was brought back to reality, as the sound of the door creaking open, broke the eerily silence. Clutching my eyes shut, as I heard the sound of boots smack against the floor, coming towards me. The sound of another pair boots entered the room soon as the first pair stopped in front of my head. I let out a gasp, as a hand roughly grabbed my hair, yanking my head upwards.

“Wake up.” Purred the voice of my master, Smith.

I already knew it was all a act, for whoever the other occupant was in the room. This was one of my master many acts, for in front of guests. He would rough me up a bit, act like he didn’t care for me, so the other person felt like I wasn’t a human. Then when my master offered my body to them, they wouldn’t feel the same guilt later on, or at least that’s how he had explained it to me.

I let out a quiet moan, of pain and pleasure signaling I was awake and alert.

The feeling of someone’s breath ghosting over my ear, let me now he was now leaning down to whisper to only me, so the other person wouldn’t hear. “We have a guest today. I want you to do whatever he wants you to do, he is a very important person to my business.” As he finished, he used his hand still gripping my hair to shove me back down to the ground. 

I could hear his footsteps retreating away from me, pausing momentarily to whisper something to the other occupant of the room. Before long the footsteps continued, followed by the slamming of the door, as my master left me alone with the stranger.

Before long I heard the stranger walk closer to me, stopping once they reached me. I could feel a whoosh of air as he knelt down in front, placing a hand under my chin, pushing it upward.

“What’s your name?” He spoke, his voice deep, full of curiosity.

“Yeager.” My voice, as close to a whisper as it could be, not wanting to answer the stranger’s question.

I heard him sigh before he spoke once more. “Not your slave name. I mean, your birth name.”

I let out a gasp, as I now realized what he was asking. My true name was the one thing I had still from my past that no one could ever take away from me. I didn’t want to give this man that. Knowing I didn’t have a choice in the matter, I answered the stranger before me, because whatever they wanted I had to do.

“Eren.”

His hand moved from my chin to the back of my head, as his other moved to the other side of my head, mirror the other’s movements. Panic set in as I realized what he was doing. I froze as he started to undo the knot holding the blindfold across my eyes up.

Squeezing my eyes shut as the material dropped away from my face, along with his hands.

“Much better.” He muttered to himself, as I lowered my head back down, keeping my eyes shut.

“Eren, look at me.” He spoke with authority.

I moved my head to look at where I believed he was, keeping my eyes shut.

“I said look at me, with your eyes.”

“I can’t.” My voice was full of defect.

“Why can’t you?” I could tell he was getting irritated.

“Master said to make sure no one ever saw my eyes, because if they did it would break them.”

I felt his hand glide over my cheek, as moved upward, as he thumbed over my right eye. “What if I want to be broken?”

I gasped, as my eyes fluttered open, forgetting they were not covered, as I took in what he had just said. 

“Beautiful. If this is what it means to be broken, then break me everyday.” He whispered as he leant in towards me. I felt his lips upon my own, as his hand moved around to the back of my head, locking me in place.

As his lips pulled away from my own, I stared at the man in front of me, finally taking him in. His black hair was cut short, with the underneath being shaven. His grey eyes, were staring at me intently watching my every move. As my eyes moved downwards, I noticed his clothing was nothing like that of others, who’d my master brought in here.

His torso was covered in a crisp, white button up, what looked to be a cravat drown around his neck. Cover his button up was a brown leather jacket with a patch on the chest and biceps. The patches were of a white wing covering a navy wing. His lower half was covered in tight, white pants, with brown, riding boots, that came up to his knees. I could tell by his uniform alone, he was part of the military.

“Who are you?” I let slip out before I even realized I had spoken it, by my shocked expression, I was sure the man in front of me realized this was while.

He smirked, as he spoke. “I guess your ‘master’ didn’t tell you, through why should he. I’m Corporal Levi, of the Survey Corp.” I shook my head, urging him to continue.

“A while ago Erwin, told me about this slave he had brought, saying how he didn’t know what he was going to do with him when he was restationed. Well a few weeks ago Erwin came to me telling me how he’d been promoted, meaning he was basically being restationed in a sense. He came to me asking me, if I’d look after you. At first I refused of course, but then he told me, all about this slave, his past, how his father sold him to Erwin, everything. After that I could no longer refuse Erwin’s offer, but I wouldn’t take him in as a slave but rather as a comrade. I would train him to fight, allowing him to join in the military, if he so pleased. I would along him freedom, the freedom he’d been robbed of.”

Before I could ask what he was talking about, he was standing moving to stand behind. I felt his hand gasp my chained wrists, as an audible click was held seconds later, as the metal fell from them. I felt him lean against my bare back as something was pulled over my head and landed around my neck. Looking down I saw a simple looking key resting on a leather cord.

“You’re free now, Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Hope!


End file.
